


Gateway Drug.

by Brookelocks



Series: Collection of One shots Inspired by music. [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, M/M, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brookelocks/pseuds/Brookelocks
Summary: Kissin' leads to touchin' leads toLovin' leads to fuckin' leads toSomeone always seems to get hurtA vicious cycle.





	Gateway Drug.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this one a while ago, just got around to editing it. Anyways enjoy.

Theirs is a vicious cycle, unpredictable and unstable but never completely changing. They have been this way for years now, toxic, dysfunctional, unhealthy. And yet like moths to flames they always end up right back where they started.

Tobirama grimaces at that thought staring into an empty glass, the wine Hashirama keeps in the house not enough to wash away the memories of their latest argument. Their latest ‘break-up’, even if it had been months ago. “Stop.” Mito’s voice breaks his mind from it’s train of thought and he gives the woman across from him a curious look. She simply refills his glass and gives a short little sigh. “You’re thinking about _him_. Stop.” The commanding tone that Mito always has is still there even if it is softened by pity. 

_Him_ being Madara. As of late Mito has refused to so much as say his name, Tobirama can understand why, the two have never gotten along despite both being very close to Hashirama, and if that was the end of things maybe they could have learned to at least be civil. But it’s not the end of things, nothing ever ends when it comes to Madara, or any Uchiha for that matter. No, any chance of politeness from Mito had been burned to ashes the first time that Tobirama had come over heart-broken. 

He knows what she thinks of their relationship, it’s the same damn thing everyone else has who has seen them together thinks. Self-destructive. “That’s not how it works.” They both know it too. 

Tobirama can’t stop thinking about him because Madara is so different to everyone else. No one has ever posed a challenge that Tobirama couldn’t overcome; no one except Uchiha Madara. It’s probably because the two of them are too fucking stubborn to give up any ground, too damn stubborn to accept help, so they just push and pick at one another simmering and tense for weeks until it all boils over and someone throws the first punch. After that they call it quits, he is usually the first to leave with nothing but a text filled with words like ice, cold and sharp enough to cut to the bone. 

Even so they can never seem to leave each other alone, it’s not love, Tobi knows this, it’s more like an addiction, because love doesn’t do the shit they do to one another. Love doesn’t talk behind backs, love doesn’t leave as soon as things get difficult. Tobirama doesn’t know if they ever loved each other, if they did, well they don’t anymore.

The sound of his cell-phone ringing makes both Mito and Tobirama snap out of their respective minds. He looks at the clock, 3:00 A.M. Mito clenches her jaw, there is only one person who ever calls Tobirama this late on a Friday night (more like Saturday morning). There is no hesitance. He doesn’t even consider _not_ answering the phone. 

“Hello?” 

“What?” 

“Come over I need to see you.” 

“Is that so?” 

“Yes. Look I just want to talk.” 

“Fine.” 

Mito frowns as Tobi hangs up. He is quick to grab his keys and jacket, he doesn’t want to look at the woman who is his best friend, his sister-in-law and see the frustration in her eyes. Instead he mumbles a goodbye and prays that this won’t be the time she decides it’s not worth it to pick up the broken pieces of him in a few weeks when this inevitably explodes in his face. 

He walks, it’s not far only a few blocks. He doesn’t bother to knock, there is no reason to with a spare key on the same ring as the spare for Hashirama’s house. Tobirama doesn’t even have the door closed and Madara is on him, pressing soft kisses and apologies into his neck. They mean nothing. Against his better judgment he tilts the older mans face up for a proper kiss. 

Just like that their cycle begins anew, Tobirama can’t bring himself to care right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by _Gateway Drug_ by Bebe Rexha.


End file.
